Good Girls Go Bad
by never.been.there
Summary: Bella and Rose go to a boarding school for three years and there they meet new friends who help them be who they think they want to be. When they come back to forks everything is different, excpet something. E/B, R/EM, A/J
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

**Alice's POV**

I wish Rose and Bella were here. They never wrote, not even once, but Jazz and Em told me they were probably too busy for that kind of stuff.

It's been nearly three years since I last saw them. They were supposed to go to this weird British boarding school **(A.N.: I don't even know if that exists) **and Bella was supposed to visit her mom on Christmas, thing she NEVER did.

This would be the toughest year and summer if they didn't come back. This would be our senior year. And Em was lonely, Rose used to be his tutor and friend; the new guy was happy but was suspicious about what we weren't telling him (it was still a secret the existence of Rose and Bella to the whole high school). The people that studied with us middle and elementary school knew about them but didn't comment about it. Which was good as we didn't know if Bella and Rose would actually come back.. Of course.

How I miss my two best friends…

_*Flashback* _

_I was on the tree house we built (well stole from Em) and was just waiting for Bella and Rose to arrive. So, to kill time I started to think about what was about to happen._

_In a month we'd be starting High School, well at least me. Rose and Bella were going to some boarding school in Europe. I knew Bella was going there for 3 years. But Rose never tells and avoids the subject as much as possible, so I don't know if I'll see her next summer or if this will be our last one for three years too. I really hope it's the first option._

_Rose told us her twin was coming this year and that he went to study abroad on Middle School and that he was a little like her, you know grey eyes and blond hair, except he was taller. My brother Emmet was still going to be with us but this would be his junior year and would be at college in two years from now. If he didn't fail any subject, of course. (Thing that I know he won't accomplish)_

_We were on the tree house we built (well stole from Em) and were just hanging out. We were listening to good girls go bad by cobra starship. Bella _loved_ that song, goodness knows why. It was cool and had a good rhythm but Bella was obsessed. Oh and that weird song, er, don't trust me I think? Yeah that was the name._

_*sigh* I hope the time they're gone will not be as long as it actually is. _

_Well, Bella and Rose will be here soon. *Ding-dong* Yep they're here!_

"_Hey!" I shout _

"_Hi" that's Bella and her bored voice, as always. At least Rose was a bit more expressive._

"_Hello" Mmm… that's so not her normal self… I wonder what's wrong. I'll ask, that's the best way to fix things._

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing" Both Bella and Rose answer._

_Weird, they never thought or said the same things._

"_Are you sure? 'Cause I think you're not telling me something…" I say._

"_Nah" Bella_

"…" _Rose was NEVER silent, seriously._

"_So…" I don't know how to keep going, should I…? "Rose, do you know how much time you'll be gone?" Yep, that was a very good and sort of direct question._

"_Not yet, my parents think that three years will be the best like with Bella, but then it wouldn't be fair for my brother who just went on a boarding school two years…though he says he didn't like, at all." She sounded worried._

"_Well, don't mind, you'll have a great year, or years, but we'll be in touch, right?" I suddenly had a feeling that they wouldn't so I had to ask again when they were completely quiet. "Right?"_

"_Um…"They were hesitating, what?!" Yeah, we'll be in touch" Goo, at least they won't forget me._

"_I'm glad to hear so" I was, admittedly a tiny bit relieved but not so much as I would've liked to._

"_Want to hear some music?" That was Bella and her obsession for music, I mentally sigh, with loud music we couldn't even hear what we were thinking. And it's not that I don't like music, it's just that I'd rather talk._

_We were listening to good girls go bad by cobra starship. Bella _loved_ that song, goodness knows why. It was cool and had a good rhythm but Bella was literally obsessed. Oh and that weird song, er, don't trust me I think? Yeah that was the name._

_How I would miss my two best friends this year, Bella's mom told me secretly that she'd visit every Christmas. Mmm… but Bella's mom lived in Arizona. I wonder if mom would take me there._

_*End of flashback*_

And here I go, back to the present. Where Rose would kill me if she saw me with her brother, where Bella would've killed me had she known I didn't have new music, and where in two weeks we'd be starting our last year in High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**School**_

**Bella's POV first year in High School**

Woodlands was awesome! Rose and I were in love with this place, it had gardens wherever you looked and people looked so nice and friendly.

We'd just met Sally and Poppy. Poppy had long, golden-brown hair, she had grey eyes, she was taller than me and Sally, (but like an inch shorter than Rose), and she was cool but nice. Sally, looked nice and cool too, (less than Poppy, though), and she had blue eyes, long red hair and was like half a head smaller than me. Just Alice was smaller than me…I'd almost forgotten about her, we should write to her saying how school is and something like that, but Rose said that Jazz had told her that Alice was almost literally doing a happy dance that we weren't there, just remembering his e-mail saying this made me sad. But if she didn't want to talk or write to us, neither did we.

We were to have a roommate, mine was Poppy and Rose's was Katie (I heard she was Poppy's best friend). The three of them wore cool clothes and had attitude, thing that I didn't have and Rose sort of did compared to them.

That would be my purpose. To have a cool attitude and be one of the popular girls, unlike in Forks where I wasn't cool and wasn't liked by most of the student body.

Yes, I'd change and have a nice and awesome year, and if possible, years.

**Rose's POV second year in High School**

Poppy, Bella, Katie, Sally, Max, Dan, John, Shaun, Charles and me were the coolest guys of school and were called "the gang", all of us were good friends with each other and most of us had a boyfriend or girlfriend, depending who you were.

OK, so the couples for now were:

Poppy-JohnMe

Bella-DanShaun

Katie-Charles

Sally-Max

Yep, I'm surprised that I don't have a boyfriend too but Shaun is so not my type, he's strong but not as strong as I'd like him to be, he has red hair and blue eyes, in fact he's Sally's twin, isn't that funny? But he doesn't get that he's not my type and that I'm not interested. Today he asked me on a date, again.

Poppy and John look great together, they look like they were meant to be together. I can't say the same about Sally and Dan though: Dan likes to cheat on her and she always forgives him.

Katie and Charles look cute together and as they both have golden brown hair sometimes they think they're twins or somethingand random guys and girls almost always flirt with her or him. It's sort of funny to watch how they defend each other.

I was honestly surprised when Bella told me Max and her were dating. It was just that she never dated at home, so it was pretty weird for me to see her dating someone. Not to be mean or anything but… they didn't look good together, besides he was a really bad influence for Bella. I mean, we weren't the good boys and girls of town, but Max is especially bad.

We haven't heard of Alice, but Jazz told me she was Jazz had told her that Alice was almost literally doing a happy dance that we weren't there. We tried writing to her once, but she never wrote back so we just "forgot" about her. She used to be a good friend of us both.

I miss her brother most though; he was a big guy, with black curly hair and a sincere smile. He was my perfect half. I used to tutor him. Yep, I'm Bella's and Alice's age, but I'm in a higher year. Of our friends in this school all of them are a year or two older than Bella and me. But they don't mind it, so we're all good.

**Bella's POV third year in High School**

This was our last year here. I'm so sad, but I'm not the only one, Max, Rose, Poppy, John, Dan, Shaun, Sally, Kate and Charles. We'd miss them terribly. Alice never tried to contact us, so we never tried either, but once we tried and she never answered so…

I must admit that we weren't who we were when we left Forks, now we were cool, I'd grown two inches and Rose like 6. Our hair was longer, we wore different kind of clothes, we talked in a different manner, and we even walked and ate differently than Americans. Rose had even gotten the British accent! I of course didn't but I didn't care, I was happy with myself.

In a couple of weeks we'd be going "home", but we considered Britain our new home. We made a promise that we'd come every summer and the gang promised they would go to Forks every Christmas. We didn't want to lose touch with any of them. Well perhaps Rose won't want to have to see Shaun again but we'll figure something out later.

I think I'll miss Dan the most, we were finally together and now we'd have to separate. Oh well. We were together for like a year and a half anyways. Rose never approved of our relationship but it wasn't any of her business.

I wonder why I can't remember Alice…we used to have some pictures of her, but we got so mad at her because Jazz told us she hated us and Alice never wrote, at all, so… But I do remember she was shorter than me, and had short and spiky black hair, had a perky attitude and didn't fail anything. But that's almost all, I think Rose remembers even less.

_*Two weeks later*_

I can't believe that in two hours we'll be at the Port Angeles airport and from there Rose's parents would come to pick us up. Both of our parents expect us to be different, but what about our friends and all the people we knew?

Well we can't know until is the exact and precise moment so…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Welcome…?**_

**Alice's POV**

I don't know if I should or if I shouldn't throw a huge welcome party for Rose and Bella. They didn't even try to contact me, at all, but they were my best friends…

I gasped. What, what if they didn't consider me as their best friend for not even trying to talk to them during these three years. What will I do without my two best friends?

Of course, now I had more friends than before, but Rose and Bella had been my friends for like, ever! If they don't want anything with me then I wouldn't want anything to do with them either. I had Jazz, Eddie boy, I had my brother Em who failed his senior year, I had Vicky, James, Ben and Angela. Who needs Rose and Bella? Not me.

But since I grew fond of throwing parties in this couple of years… I'll plan a big one for them, and they'll and come and say thanks or they won't come at all.

We'd have the best party ever. Ok, first I'd need to buy some flowers, then some purple glitter and some pink and light blue tables and chairs. Nope this sounded awful. Let's see… mmm… it will be at night. We can put some little candles around the garden…some twinkling lights on top of the trees, a small dance floor, Jazz and Eddie boy had good taste for new music and Em would help me tell the whole school about the welcome party, if someone wanted to get drunk then they'd have to bring their own bottles, my house doesn't give free shots.

I'll tell Jazz to go start organizing the music and that I'll be at his house waiting for Rose and Bella.

"Jazz?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked

"Um… do you mind if you start with the music equipment?"

"Sure, don't worry. Are you going somewhere?" He was suspicious about something. I wonder what.

"Actually, I'm going to your place." I watched his face, first confusion, and then recognition flashed in his face.

"Oh." He was wondering how to proceed, I knew that face well. "Yeah, but don't take too much time." He obviously knew I was going to see his sister but better left it there.

"Ok, don't worry; I'll be back in an hour." I assured him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok so how should I say hi to them? Should it be a shouted "Hi it's good to see you again! Want to come to a party tonight?" or should I go with the easy "hey, what's up? There's a party at my house if you'd like to come." Um, I'll go with the first option.

*_Ding-dong_*

"Hello?" Oh. That's Rose's mom, probably Bella and Rose aren't here yet. I'll ask anyways.

"Hi! Mrs. Hale, I'm Alice Brandon and I'd like to see Rose and Bella if that's ok" If you ask a direct question you'll get a direct answer.

"Oh, how wonderful Alice it's been ages since I last saw you!" She was avoiding my question, well, not for long.

"Yeah, same here, but are Bella and Rose there?"

"Yes. But they are… sleeping and you wouldn't want to disturb them. Would you?" She asked innocently. I knew I wasn't so welcome here as three years before, but she'd have to deal with me.

"No, but I'll patiently wait until they wake if you'll allow me." I made my cute pout that I knew nobody could resist; she was the first one not to fall for it. Damn.

"Um… I'd rather you to go home and wait there." She had courage.

"I'll be good, I'll be cute and I'll behave, please Mrs. Hale?" She was so going down.

She sighed. Good sign. "Ok, but just don't go upstairs" It wasn't even a question. It was an order.

"Oh, I see. Fine" I didn't like to surrender but I'd live through it.

"Good." Was that all she had to say? When she left the answer to that question was clear.

Well I'd better call Jazz and tell him I wouldn't be back until who knows when.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3, Part 2

_**Welcome…?**_

**Alice's POV**

Beep-----------beep----------beep.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's me Alice!" Yeah, I was always happy near him.

"Oh, hey pixie, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for your sleeping sister to wake up"

"Mmm… That might take a while."

"Yep, I know." Rosalie had always had a long and sound sleep. But… Bella didn't. I suddenly had a flash of inspiration. I'll jump around and sing until Bella wakes and then she'll wake Rose and then they'll come down to see who makes so much noise.

And so my evil plan started. And I started singing (well, screaming is a better word for it):

_Walking like a man  
hitting like a hammer  
she's a juvenile scam.  
Never was a quitter  
tasty like a raindrop  
she's got the look._

Heavenly bound cause heaven's got a number  
when she's spinning me around  
kissing is a color.  
Her loving is a wild dog  
she's got the look.

_She's got the look.  
(She's got the look.)  
She's got the look.  
(She's got the look.)  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue.  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you and I go:  
la la la la la she's got the look_

And 1…2…3…

"What the HECK!" what a vocabulary, but it was Bella. And she was furious. Yay, I'm a good planner.

"Oops?" I "apologized".

"Who are you? Weird, annoying pigmy, get out of the house, or I'll call the police."

"You don't recognize me?" I was starting to feel sad and mad at the same time, perhaps Jazz had been saying the truth and they forgot about me since moment one that they were away from me.

"Well, duh. If I did I wouldn't be trying to kick you out, don't you think?" She was rude, but her sense of style was mmm, improved? She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue top that I honestly loved. **(A.N.: Picture in my profile)**

I hesitated for a moment. How to tell her I was her ex-best friend.

"I'm Alice Cullen, your best friend since kindergarten, well since middle school." But who cares, two years, eight years, it's the same. But what hurt was that she forgot about me.

"Oh" was all she said. As I watched how the memory of my name dawned on her I realized she was taller, her face was slimmer and her eyes much more aware than three years ago. Perhaps Rose had changed as much. Well, I'd figure it out soon. She was awake.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She was mad and sounding like Bella's mom. "Why are you shouting so much?" She was stomping her way down the stairs, with those hills she'd sure break something.

"Oh, let me see, I found this dwarf screaming some weird 80's song and I asked her who she was and guess who she is?" She was so mean, she had never called me dwarf or pigmy or annoying or, anything, I was Alice for her. At least we used to be three years ago.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Who is she?**_

**Bella's POV**

Rose's mom told us Alice was here. I wonder who she is… Sandy told us Alice believed we were sleeping because we were really tired from the journey. It wasn't true, though. We slept like 7 hours there, 7 uncomfortable hours but we slept nevertheless. Rose was talking with her mom and I was in Rose's bedroom, trying to "sleep".

Then someone with a high, chirpy and peppy voice started singing, well, screaming was a better word for it.

_Walking like a man  
hitting like a hammer  
she's a juvenile scam.  
Never was a quitter  
tasty like a raindrop  
she's got the look.  
_

What a weird song… But she kept singing it; we were supposed to be sleeping, even if she was doing such an awful sound. Ugh.

_  
Heavenly bound cause heaven's got a number  
when she's spinning me around  
kissing is a color.  
Her loving is a wild dog  
she's got the look._

_She's got the look.  
(She's got the look.)  
She's got the look.  
(She's got the look.)  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue.  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you and I go:  
la la la la la she's got the look_

I give up! I can't take it anymore!

"What the HECK!" I screamed, she'd finally gotten to my limits.

"Oops?" yeah, sure, go say that to someone that believes it.

"Who are you? Weird, annoying pigmy, get out of the house, or I'll call the police." I wasn't sure if she was Alice or someone else. Well, I didn't care anyways.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked.

"Well, duh. If I did I wouldn't be trying to kick you out, don't you think?" I knew Rose heard me, now she'd have to wait and then make her big entrance. In the meanwhile the pixie or Alice was seeing my clothes with lust, which was weird. But I was used to it, all the girls in the airport had had the same expression in their faces.

She hesitated for a moment. I wonder what she wanted to tell me.

"I'm Alice Cullen, your best friend since kindergarten, well since middle school." Um, interesting. But I can't remember her. So… what should I say to her? I sort of remembered her now. But she was just the same, the only thing that really changed were her clothes. She was dressing as if she were going to work in an office or something. **(A.N.: Picture in my profile)**

"Oh" What else could I say? We were different, she wasn't, much anyways and we weren't the good girls we used to be.

I wonder what Rose will think about her. We hadn't forgiven her yet. Well Rose was much meaner and ruder than me. She'd come up with something.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She was "mad" and sounding like my mom, but I knew it was all part of the plan. "Why are you shouting so much?" She was stomping her way down the stairs, with those hills she'd sure break something. Alice's face was priceless, though, as if she were truly scared for the stairs, or Rose's shoes.

"Oh, let me see, I found this dwarf screaming some weird 80's song and I asked her who she was and guess who she is?" I was trying to be mean, I remember I had never called her dwarf or pigmy or annoying or, anything, she used to be Alice for me. But not anymore. Besides I could see Rose was having a good time making Alice feel bad too.

**Rose's POV**

All I was waiting for now was for Bella to say the magic words and then wait a couple more seconds and go downstairs.

"Well, duh. If I did I wouldn't be trying to kick you out, don't you think?" I heard her say a bit more loudly than necessary, but if she had said it smoother I wouldn't have heard her.

Small talk from them and Bella had already "run out" of words. That was my cue.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I screamed trying to imitate her mom. "Why are you shouting so much?" I stomped my way downstairs and Bella was facing me with a huge evilly grin in her face. The plan was working.

"Oh, let me see, I found this dwarf screaming some weird 80's song and I asked her who she was and guess who she is?" She answered, I hadn't expected her to be so nice, and perhaps she softened up to Alice, which wouldn't be good for our plan.

"Um… let me think, she is short like a pigmy, she's got an ugly hair do, I think I know who she is!" Alice was feeling awful. But she deserved it for not having written to us in three years, not even once.

"You do? Who is she then?" Bella had become a good actress in the past years. I could almost believe she didn't know who Alice was.

"Alice Cullen." My words and eyes were icy; I wanted Alice to see how much I didn't like her anymore. Of course Bella was lifting her left eyebrow in a disdainful way which made people feel like crap. She'd done it to me once and it wasn't a pretty feeling.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Invitation**_

**Alice's POV**

"Hey you know what? You may not remember me," I said to Bella, cause I knew Rose did remember me. "But I do remember you".

They were waiting for me to continue. Rose still had that awful glare that made me want to hide under my bed and Bella, with that eyebrow could kill anyone without even saying a thing! What happened to them?

"And just so you know I came here to invite you to a party at my place tonight, you can come if you want."

Their face softened a little and looked at each other, then Rose gave Bella a questioning look and Bella nodded her hair a little.

I wondered briefly what they were thinking. Then I said:

"Well, I truly hope you come. See you around." And with that I left.

**Jazz's POV **

Alice arrived to her house a bit later than I expected but at least Rose didn't kill her.

Her eyes were beautiful; they were a sweet blue that made me feel I was staring at her soul instead of her eyes.

They looked shiny but frustrated at the same time. She came up to me and hugged me. I pulled her face to mine and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and made me feel better.

I wanted to tell her the truth, but how to tell her the truth if that would probably kill me? Ok, I was being melodramatic but if she broke up with me just for what I did, I wouldn't be able to live with it.

But I'd say it to her tomorrow, when everything would be settled with my sister and Bella.

Edward was doing the music arrangements, but stopped when heard Alice come in. He gave me a meaningful look saying to me that I should tell her the truth. He didn't know the true story completely either, he just knew that I wasn't saying Alice something, so I just shook my head quickly. I'd explain my resolve to him later, perhaps at the party. Or, I'd leave it like that and let him figure it all out later on.

He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated and I smiled a little.

Alice gave me a questioning glance and I told her it was a secret with my eyes. We sort of had this weird connection, I wasn't complaining though, it came on handy sometimes, but sometimes it didn't.

"So" I began how to ask? "How did it go?" I think that was an easy question with an easy answer, a simple good or bad would have done.

"Awful!" She screamed, wrong question I guess.

"Why?" Only I would have made that question, even Edward ran out of the room the moment I asked.

"They were so mean to me! First, Bella came down screaming what the heck was going on and I tried to apologize saying a sweet oops, but she just said that I was a weird, annoying pigmy, and to get out of the house, or she'd call the police" then, thankfully she stopped for air, it was just too much information! "I then asked if she didn't recognize me and she said that if she did she wouldn't be trying to kick me out."

By then my little pixie was crying, I hated when she cried, it wanted me to break someone's face, but I knew, unfortunately that I couldn't just break my sister and Bella's face, they were girls.

"What happened then?" I knew that she was going to cry even more, but if she didn't let it all out now, she'd suffer more later on. Besides, I was curious as to what happened I knew very little of Bella, the last time I saw her was about 5 years ago. And Rose, well, Rose was Rose.

"Then, I explained to her who I was and she just said: oh. Afterwards came Rose and she was screaming at Bella why she was screaming. Then, then" she was sniffing, on the edge of tears.

"Don't worry Alice, everything will be fine." I tried to soothe her. It didn't work as well as I was planning cause she started crying again.

"I know, it's just that I expected them to forget me, but not for them to treat me like they did. In the end I invited them to the party, I know they wouldn't want one if they were their old selves, but as they're so different, they'll probably love a party." She tried to calm herself with those words. Then she started to sob "Or, perhaps, really deep inside they're the Rose and Bella I used to know and love." She was so hopeful, and I didn't want to break her heart with the painful truth that I knew she had to be aware of.

For now, I'd have to go home and ask Rose how it all went; she still didn't know I was Alice's boyfriend.

I was in tons of problems!

_*One hour later in Jasper and Rose's house, Bella is still there*_

"Hey Mom, hey Rose, hello Bella" I said lowly. I didn't really know Bella and I was brought up to say hello to strangers, Bella didn't like it but didn't complain either. She was much more focused on something else.

"What's up?" I asked as both Rose and Bella were writing something near the piano.

"Nothing" answered Rosalie, as cold as usual.

Bella just giggled. I hope she doesn't have a crush on me that would only make matters worse.

**Bella's POV**

Rose's brother was sort of cute, but looked a little too much like Max. And after a while, I discovered he wasn't that cute, he was missing something, just like Max. They had the outside, but not the inside.

"What's up?" I barely heard him say.

"Nothing" answered Rose, then turned to me and winked, it was all part of the plan and I just giggled like stupid. Then Rose's brother made the funniest face ever! So I started giggling some more.

"So…" he said "are you two guys coming to the party?"

"Yes" Rose answered before I could do anything about it.

"What?" I whispered to her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**No way**_

**Bella's POV**

"What?" I whispered anxiously to Rose.

"What you heard" She answered.

I was literally speechless.

We were going to a party at the Brandon's place, like really! What was going on here?

"Are you serious?" I asked. I still couldn't get the idea of us going there, to the enemy's house, almost.

"I'll explain later" Was her only answer. Then she nodded in her brother's direction.

"Oh" Was my brilliant response.

"And…" he was thinking! Hahaha, yeah, I know, I'm sort of mean, but who cares? I don't. "Did you girls see the girl you were so angry with today?" Mmm… should we tell him the truth? I'll let Rose decide that one.

"Mind your own business" She said harshly to him.

He seemed petrified by her reaction. I wonder if this was the first time he saw her in this last 3 years.

Then he left and I and Rose started to laugh.

"Did you see his face?" I asked Rose.

"No, I was thinking how to make him to leave, and was thinking so hard that my comment went out on its own accord. But it seems it wasn't that hard to accomplish, right?" She asked me, by now we were both laughing hysterically.

"Right. Wait, so are we going to the party at this pygmy's house?" I asked truly curious now.

"Well, I think we should, it's the best chance to make the other guys at school see we are not the same girls that we were three years ago." I considered her words for a moment and then replied:

"But, we don't have anything appropriate to wear"

"Oh, silly Bella, we will wear the same dresses we wore in Britain. It's the newest fashion!" She was right, I could wear my purple dress and Rose the red one. I told her about my idea and she quickly rejected it.

"No, Bella. We have to wear something less elegant, we need our outfits to be something out of this world. Not just really fancy and classy and whatever. You'll wear that loveable green dress that Max gave to you our second year there with a studded bracelet I'll let you borrow from me and I'll wear my one shoulder slim black dress." She seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

So I would be able to use my new heels! I loved them since the first moment I saw them at the store. They were black stilettos with sort of a zipper in front. They were awesome. Rose would let me borrow that studded bracelet I had always wanted to wear since she bought it; it was going to be a great party. I think.

But Rose hadn't told me yet what were her plans for the night. I had to keep doing pressure there.

"Yep, that is the perfect plan, so let's start getting ready. We'll arrive there at around 9 thirty and then I'll give you a ride back home tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good to me." This was going to be an epic night, I could feel it.

"All right, want to go upstairs and change?" She asked me.

"Nah, I'll have a little snack and then I'll go upstairs." It wasn't a question, and I was sort of those friends who serve themselves at their best friend's house, so Rose just nodded and headed upstairs.

"Hey" who was this? He had a sweet voice and reminded me of Max. A lot. I turned around and was surprised to see him, wasn't he going to shower or do something useful with his time?

"Hi?" That was my response to him, I didn't mean it to sound like I was asking a question, but it sort of went out like that. How embarrassing.

He just laughed. He probably thought I had a crush on him which was true, at an extent. But he wasn't my type, just like Max. They were just time killers.

But I was sort of a female version of a player. So I didn't mind it, at all.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked flirtatiously

He stopped laughing abruptly.

"Nothing, I have girlfriends" Then he covered his mouth as if he had just said something he didn't mean, but I didn't get at the beginning. He corrected himself shortly after though: "I mean, a girlfriend, and she is wonderful."

I just laughed, he was in trouble. Who was his girlfriend I didn't know, but she'll know soon enough that her boyfriend liked to cheat on her. Or just pretended to cheat on her, which was pretty stupid if you ask me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Now what?**_

**Jasper's POV**

_No!_ I screamed in my head. Ugh, she'll find out I'm with Alice and she'll tell her that I'm cheating on her.

Isabella smiled evilly at me and then ran off towards Rose's bedroom. Damn. That was a forbidden site, for me and anyone but Bella and once Alice.

I knocked on the door frantically. What was she planning to do? Would she tell Alice? Would she tell Rosalie and then plan a complot against me? I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Shut up!" Rosalie shouted at me.

"No until Bella comes out" I answered in the same manner.

"You can knock as long as you want to then" Bella sang in annoying tone. She was a good singer, but with that tone… she was rather annoying.

I just groaned in defeat. I knew they would never open that door again until they were dying of starvation or boredom. But I didn't count on that option. Rose had a mini kitchen in her room and a Wii to play.

"Fine" I said, and with that I left.

_*Jasper is in his room talking by cell phone with Alice*_

"Hey there" I greeted her. She loved it when I talked so smoothly.

She just giggled. Ugh, this was starting to bore me out of my nerves. And I just had to admit. I was looking for action, not shopping trips.

"So… is your sister coming tonight?" She wanted to make her voice sound uninterested but it didn't work on me. It never did…

"Yeah, and that Isabella girl is coming too." I couldn't just call Bella by her nickname. Alice would believe I liked Bella better than her. And that could be true if Alice didn't stop doing silly girl stuff.

I was now looking for fun, for adventure, for mystery, not for ponies and openness and all that crap.

While I was thinking that I should try to seduce Bella I heard Alice squealing on the other side of the phone like crazy. What was wrong with her?!

"Pixie?" No answer. "Alice, are you still there or should I cal 911?" This would surely make her answer. And I was, once again, right. She was becoming way too predictable. She started giggling again.

"I'm here Jazzy" I hated the way she said my nickname. It was just so… irritating.

"Ok, I have to go. See you at 7 at your house?" I loved her kitchen. It was awesome. But please don't misunderstand me. I don't cook, but her mom does and it's the best food ever. That's one of the reasons I haven't broken up with her yet.

"Sure. See you later." And with that she hung up.

I sighed out loud. What should I do now?

I was going to sit in the living room and think about it.

**Alice's POV**

There's so much to do.

Well, not really. I just have to get a stair and Eddie boy. He would hang the twinkling light in the tree tops of my garden or perhaps Emmet would agree to help me. Well, I'll see who appears first.

Eddie boy was the lucky one.

"Hi!" I saw his face. He was suspicious. I should've started with a: "what's up". Oh, well. There's no point in remembering the past.

"Hello?" he always greeted me like that. I hated it. It was so… dry, no emotion in his voice. As if he was bored.

"Want to help me out?" There was no point in the question though. I would make him hang them up even if he refused. How? I had my techniques.

"Sure" he sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with me. He would be a wise man some day.

_*Two hours later*_

I was in my room changing into my pretty dress. Yeah, what wasn't pretty to my eyes? Nothing. Just spiders and snakes. And that was a secret only Bella and Rose knew. They've probably already forgot about it.

_*Ding-dong*_

That was Jasper. He was always in time. It had just turned seven o' clock.

"Hey Jazz!" I screamed. He winced at the sound a little. I had been known to have a high and chirpy voice when I screamed, sang or talked too fast.

"H-h-i" he was sooooooo cute! I just loved him. I knew I wouldn't stand to have him apart from me for more than three days.

I would die first.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Please**_

**Rose's POV**

"Lalalala" I started singing. Bella was practicing her arched eyebrow. She wanted to get to smile evilly while giving the look at Jasper.

He was such a looser. Only he would've made such a stupid slip, especially in front of Bella. She had grown fond of gossip and complots and all that stuff during these 3 years.

Poppy had made her learn that every single word could be used against anyone at any moment. You just had to know the right moment to make the bomb explode.

"I'm going to change." Bella warned me. It was a habit of hers to take like 3 hours changing and putting make up on. It was a tiring process that I had to endure since 9th grade.

"Ok, but don't take too long" I begged. "Please"

_*3 hours and a half later*_

"Finally" I said as Bella got out with all of her outfit.

It looked good. I can't deny it. Her hair was the best part though. It was straight, but untidy if you get what I mean** (A.N.: sort of like Kristen Stewart when she had long hair). **

"How does it look?" I knew she'd wear it whatever my opinion was, but I liked the outfit so I told her the truth.

"Awesome" I said calmly, I'd learned to control myself pretty well in Britain. Being all hyper and happy or too depressed and mopey can't be good for anyone.

"You think?" She asked again. I sighed.

"Of course, Bella." She smiled at my words and said "Thank you"

"No problem, seriously."

Then we both started to laugh at ourselves, this wasn't how we were, this was just a time killer. We liked to act every now and then to mock about how we were 3 years ago.

"I love it when we do this" Bella confessed.

"Yeah, I love it too." Then we both started laughing hysterically.

That was when my mom knocked on my door.

"Hey, sweetheart" My mom called me. It was sort of an embarrassing nickname.

"Hey mom" I answered her greeting.

"May I come in?" She was so respectful of both mine and Jasper's personal areas. That's one of the reasons we loved her. Other was that she made a fantastic pumpkin pie.

"Sure mom, don't worry." She laughed at my comment.

"I never do honey, I never do." True.

"So, what brings you up here?" I asked. She rarely came up.

"Oh, nothing in special. I was just wondering if you two were going to the party at Alice's place." She'd sure be curious about it.

"Yeah…" I didn't know if I could trust her with our secret plan yet.

"Ok… and when were you planning to leave, it's already 8 o'clock."

I gasped and Bella shouted: "Go get into your clothes!"

I nodded in response.

I switched swiftly into my one shoulder black dress and got all the accessories I needed. What should I do with my hair?

I just did a braid in the front part and let the back wavy.

"Perfect" I said to myself as I watched my reflection in the mirror.

"Done." I announced.

"About time" sang Bella.

"Hahaha, see who's talking" I responded.

"Ok, ok, let's go." My mom told us. Bella shot me a warning glance.

"Um… mom, would you mind if, you know… I drive." Our plan wouldn't work if my MOM took us to the party. I waited anxiously for her answer. It was the first time I ever asked her to take the car. She probably thought I didn't.

"Sure, no problem" Wow, that was a first. Bella and I stared at my mom with surprised faces. I was momentarily speechless.

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks Mrs. Hale" I answered while Rose was still staring like an idiot at her mom. Then I started giggling like a toddler. What an awful habit had I taken from Poppy. I need to stop doing it.

"You're welcome Izzy." I don't understand why she calls me that way. She'd called me like that since we know each other and since then I've tried to correct her, but she keeps saying it wrong.

"I'm Bella Mrs. Hale" I told her again.

"And I'm Molly" I sighed I wasn't used to calling her Molly. It sounded so…inappropriate for a mom.

"Ok mom, we'll be down stairs in about 20 minutes okay?" Rose finally woke up.

"Ok sweetheart" Mrs. Hale answered. Ok, fine, Molly.

"Bye mom." Rose rushed her mom out.

When Rose's mom was out of the room I interrogated Rose:

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just zoned out a little." She said evasively.

"But what were you thinking about?" I pushed.

She sighed. "Nothing, ok? Just…drop it off, would you? Please?" She begged. I hated it when she begged. It always made me accept her terms and conditions.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Party**_

**Alice's POV**

Yay! The plans were working just fine and the party would be starting in about 30 more minutes. Jazz was next to me thinking about something really hard. I wondered what it was but I knew that if he'd wanted to talk about it he would have already.

"Just tell me" I told Jasper again, it was like the tenth time I'd tried and the answer was still a no.

"Fine" I grumbled.

He laughed, just a little though. I think I'll ask again after the party.

*40 minutes later*

"Hey!" I greeted Eddie boy. He hated that nickname Em had put him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that?" He asked annoyed in the surface and resigned already.

"100 and even then it won't stop me." I was in a good mood and didn't want to argue with him more than necessary.

He sighed. "See you around Alice" He was always so polite. It was a bit nerve wrenching.

"Ok." I answered simply.

I had already made my mind up to the fact that neither Rose nor Bella would come, so it surprised me greatly when I saw them entering my house. Rose was wearing something I would've never thought she'd wear: a one shoulder black slim dress with chain accessories. Bella was the most surprising though: she was wearing a green dress with studded bracelets and zipper shoes. I know, it sounds awful, but it looks better than it sounds.

I started getting nervous as never have I been in all of my life. What the heck was going on with me? Perhaps I was scared they would do something mean to me while they were here. Fortunately they didn't, I could bet the idea didn't even crossed their minds.

They were so comfortable around people. That was a new one. Bella was almost always escaping of people's attention and now was nearly shouting for people to see her. Rose was singing and dancing practically alone next to Bella.

They haven't come to say hi to me. I think they won't even try to do such thing.

**Edward's POV**

I was talking with Mike and Jasper; he was sort of my best guy friend after Mike and Emmet when I saw her.

She was so… awesome? Pretty? Beautiful? Interesting? Hot? Different? She had long mahogany hair, it was strait, but untidy which in my opinion made her mysterious; she had wide chocolate brown eyes and lovely lips. I didn't know her; maybe she was an acquaintance of Alice, or Vicky.

Well, she was something I haven't seen in this past 3 years since I came here to Forks. In Chicago I didn't get to go to parties and know new people. I just went to school, hid in my room and went out only for the necessary amount of time. Here it was completely different.

I had Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Mike, Vicky, James, Victoria, Angela and that creep of girl called Tanya. I didn't consider her as a friend, but she was always next to me. Something really annoying if you ask me.

Alice was looking at the top model and a girl that had long blond hair.

I came to Alice, she seemed to know them. She'd sure introduce me, right? I decided to go for it and ask Alice. I poked her on the shoulder and she turned to see me with a start.

Oops, I think I frightened her.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me in my own house?" she asked really annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, that's exactly what I was planning to do" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine, what do you want?" She was being so rude, so out of character.

"W-w-well…" I stuttered how to ask? "Umm…do you know the girls over there?" I said pointing towards the beautiful girl and the blond one.

"Yes I do, why?" She eyed me suspiciously.

I cleared my throat. Why was I so nervous? "Would you… introduce me?" And to not be overly rude I added: "Please?"

She giggled and then thought about it for a moment. "No, but I bet Jasper can, the blond one Rosalie, is his sister." So they were the mysterious two. The ones no one talked about and was almost a taboo.

"Ok, but why can't _you_ introduce me?" I asked. Really, it wasn't as if they had the flu or something.

"It's a long story and neither you nor I have time for it right now." She sighed and then left.

"All right, but you'll have to tell me about it, later." I'd probably forget about it later, but who cares.

And with that I went to ask Jasper about the blond girl a.k.a. Rosalie and the brunette who was still a mystery.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Revenge **_

**Bella's POV**

I was standing in the middle of the living room when I saw a Greek god with emerald eyes. He had a weird bronze hair. He was tall and was wearing a black shirt that made him look even hotter. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? He wasn't even my type. I liked tall, blond and strong guys. Not tall, bronze haired and sort of strong guys. Well, this was a total exception.

He moved like he owned the place and that gave him points against him. Ugh. I decided to turn around. There was no point in watching how someone felt like a god when he actually looked like one.

"Who were you checking out, Bella? Please, please don't tell me you were staring at _my boyfriend_. If you were, you should've started running a long time ago." I moved my head to the right and then consciously down to see an ugly pygmy wannabe pixie called Alice. _What_?! Did I get it right? The god was her _what_?!

"Yeah, sure, who are you talking about?" It wasn't necessary to ask, but I had to keep a façade, didn't I? Besides, like I said before, he isn't my type.

"Do you think I'm dumb or something?" Yes. I answered in my head. "You were looking at him, the bronzed haired boy I shall not name in front of you" Ugh. I really wanted to know who this hot stranger was and she was clearly not going to tell me.

"Like I care about…who?" Hahaha, this would surely kill her: "Besides, I don't need to steal boyfriends from pygmies that can't do better. I can, literally, just find a hot guy and make out with him. _And _he wouldn't regret it the next morning." Wait for it…

"What are you talking about you slut I wasn't even talking about that!" _Oops_ I said sarcastically in my head.

I started laughing and left her fuming in the middle of her living room. Well, if the Greek god was _hers_, then I'd have the other Greek god. Rosalie's brother, Jasper. He was talking to some other boys; they were all hot, blond, tall and strong.

"Hey, Jasper" I greeted him.

"Hey Bella" he was staring at me like an idiot.

Someone cleared his throat and Jasper looked to see who it was.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is Bella, my sister's best friend." The other two smiled evilly and introduced themselves.

"I'm James" said one of them and winked. Of course, I blushed, not a lot though. I was used to it. They looked all really alike. I wondered how people told them apart.

"I'm Mike, nice to meet you Bella" said the other one.

"And I'm Jasper" said Rose's obnoxious brother, just to make me laugh. Idiot.

"No, are you serious! I thought you were Mickey Mouse!" This made all four of us to start laughing.

"Hey, want to come and get a drink" offered James. I wanted to say yes so badly, but I thought my revenge would work better with Jasper. Why? I don't know, it was just a feeling I had.

"No thanks, I needed to talk to Jasper." And when no one moved I added: "Alone."

They all seemed a bit embarrassed and left us alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked. He was starting to be shy. Aww. How cute. Instead of answering him I kissed him, it felt well, but there was no click. He was just a time killer. I sighed in my head; I still haven't found the one that I want to be with me, for now.

We didn't break apart until the pixie started throwing huge pillows at us. Boy, she was strong.

She had been shouting at us to stop like for two hours, but we ignored her. Then she started throwing pillows, when she ran out of small pillows she started with big pillows. We decided to stop there, because otherwise, she would've started to throw at us her mom's flower pots. It wouldn't have been pretty.

"Fine, fine, but don't kill us" I heard Jasper say. Then we both started to laugh. At this, the poor pygmy ran to the bathroom crying. Part .01 of the plan: completed. I didn't expect that reaction from her. Jasper didn't even know her and I was an enemy to her eyes already. But for her to cry? I needed to do serious research. What triggered such a reaction on her? What was Jasper to her? Was she Jasper's girlfriend? No. She was the Greek god's girlfriend.

What the heck is going on?! I don't understand anything.

The party went on as if nothing had happened, at all. And it was the pixies house. Perhaps she wasn't one of the poplar girls. Anyways…

"Good one there Swan!" shouted Rose from across the room, near the entrance of the bathroom.

"I know Hale!" I answered then she came running to where I was and told me it was time to leave. I was all for that plan.

"Hey, who do you think you are to kiss Alice's boyfriend?" said a booming voice from behind me. Emmet?

"Isabella Marie Swan and I don't think I am, I actually am." I said rudely. I was ready to leave when a blond girl came and slapped me. Who was she? Alice? Was there another Alice in the little town of Forks?

"What is _you_r problem?!" I shrieked.

"And you have to ask?!" What a stupid question. But to stupid questions come stupid answers.

"Well, duh. If I knew, I wouldn't have to ask. What happened to you people? You used to be smarter" I asked. What was wrong with these dudes today?

"Aaarg!" Shouted the blond girl and started punching me like crazy. And of course, I started to punch her too. I broke her nose and I ended up with just a couple of bruises in my arms. She wasn't and experienced fighter. Poor girl should've known with who she was messing up with before trying to pick up a fight with me.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**What?! **_

**Vicky's POV**

Who was she? How _dare_ she? I was a very respectable person and when I found something not to be of my liking I discuss it with words, not with violence.

She broke my nose!

I mean, I wasn't even trying to hurt her, it is something that is not in my nature, should've known that someone who goes around kissing somebody else's boyfriend is not someone you should try to protect.

Poor Alice, she is still crying in her bedroom, but I don't know how to make it better. What made it all worse was that Jasper actually laughed at her! That was it, the turning point on their relationship.

I sighed. It was the worst night ever.

But, who was that brown haired girl. It's the first time I saw her. She had a mysterious air, a secret she couldn't tell. It was weird being next to her, as if you didn't know what she'd do the next moment.

And that was almost exactly what happened.

Eddie boy wasn't here during the act and thought that I was who started it all. He had a crush on the girl if you could call her that that made out with Jasper.

**Edward's POV**

What the hell happened yesterday? I just went to the garden to take some fresh air and take the courage I needed to go talk to supermodel.

Unfortunately, I started to hear a melodious voice screaming something about people here being smarter and then an enraged scream that no doubt came from Vicky. I didn't want to go inside and see my fears come true: to see that the top model was a bad person.

So, I never came in until Vicky rushed out of the house bleeding and crying. If Vicky was like that I wondered how the other girl was: probably on her way to the hospital. But when I came in there was no one.

The party finished there and I still can't find it in me to want to know what happened. I want to keep my eyes closed to reality. I'm such a coward.

**Bella's POV**

After the party I went home and my parents were both happy that I arrived alright to the house. I told them I was tired and that I'd talk to them later. I called Rose and told her to come tomorrow to my place. It was my turn to be the hostess.

Rose had arrived like and hour ago and the only thing that is in my mind is: what we'll do tomorrow, or next week, or anything. But my main thought is that we ruined the evening for the pygmy we used to call our friend and I saw a Greek god that is next to be my victim. But, I think that James dude is hotter. We'll see.

Great! Great! That is all I can think of right now.

In less than a week we'd be starting school and Rose and I already have a reputation here.

Rose id still whining about how she couldn't even talk to Emmet. She still had a crush on him. It was obvious.

I wasn't in the mood of listening to her, so I turned the music up. It was my favorite song now: Sweet Talk 101. I started to sing along:

_With that facade,  
you can do no wrong.  
Many will enter but few will win,  
so please be sure to read the fine print_

I spend more time in front of mirrors  
than any gent should because, let's face it,  
one on one is more fun anyway.  
And everybody knows it,  
but I'm not so proud  
and I'll never be the one to brag  
to brag about how

I know I'm not such a skilled singer, but with yesterday's events every little thing makes me want to sing. I'm just so satisfied.

_The arch in your eyebrows can tell the truth.  
Just imagine what your back could do,  
and the dance floor where I do my best  
is your, your mattress._

The arch in your eyebrows can tell the truth  
Just imagine what your back can do,  
and the dance floor where I do my best  
is your, your mattress.

Oops, Rose is giving me _the_ look. It was almost as powerful as my lifted eyebrow that said: "_don't you dare talk to me"_. It was awesome. But her look said to shut up. And if you didn't then it wasn't a pretty ending.

"Fine" I said and stopped singing. But I had my music on still.

**Alice's POV**

No, no! my Jasper, my… I started to have another fit of sobs. He hadn't even tried to talk to me and say sorry, it was just so depressing. And it was worst to remember what that evil witch called Isabella told me just moments before I found her kissing him: _I can, literally, just find a hot guy and make out with him. And he wouldn't regret it the next morning_.

She did make out with a hot guy, and he didn't regret the next morning. Was I such a looser? Just a worthless ugly pygmy? No, I couldn't be. I am not worthless, and I'm more of a winner, I'm better off without him.

Yeah, sure. Who would believe that you don't care, not even Emmet who believed everything easily.

I sighed. My life wasn't getting any better. Just worst. And Vicky broke her nose because of me. I'm a bad person.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Nervous?**_

**Jasper's POV**

I sighed. Last Friday had been so messy, and confusing. I had laughed at Alice mercilessly and had kissed Bella. I loved Alice, but I liked the mysterious air Bella had. Besides, she was a better kisser than Alice. And _that_ was something.

I hated it when Alice cried. It made my heart break so painfully I almost went to cry with her. But, as Emmet had taught me so many times, I had to keep a façade. I groaned. Why was everything so hard?

_*Ring. Ring.*_

Who could it be?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jasper?" It was Bella; she probably wanted to talk with Rosalie, or with me. Just that thought made my stomach jump with both excitement and guilt.

"Yeah, what's up Bella? Want to go to the movies tonight?" What was I doing?! I was supposed to… well, I don't know what, but I was so not supposed to ask Bella out.

"Um, sure, but is there a good movie?" She had a point…

"Yeah, I think that we could see _2012,_ how about that?" Bang, I gotcha!

"Sure, I'll see you in Port Angeles at 6:30. Now, can you put your sister on the phone?" She wanted to talk with Rose; Bella probably wasn't as dedicated to me as Alice. But she was something…What? I do not know…

"Ok. See you later." I said.

"Sure, bye." She was in such a hurry to get rid of me that it was almost insulting.

"Rose!" I shouted while covering the speaker of the phone so Bella wouldn't listen to me yelling like crazy.

"What?!" Ooh… Rose was mad… I just felt like a small kid trying to bug his sister. Which, I probably was.

"Bella is in the phone! She wants to talk to you!"

She was quiet for a couple of minutes and then shouted:

"Ok! Thanks. You can hang up now!" Darn, and I wanted to hear what Bella thought of me…

**Rose's POV**

"So…" Bella said. What the heck did _so_ mean?!

"So…?" Ugh, why didn't she just get over it? I mean, I already knew she _"liked" _my so called brother.

She sighed and then said:

"I'm sort of…dating…your brother…?" Why was she nervous? I loved my brother, and I didn't mind him dating my best friend, so why is this taking so long? I don't bite. I should tell her, though…

"It's fine Bella, I couldn't have minded less. But there is one thing you must do first…"

"What?" She asked me suspiciously. She knew me well.

"You have to get over your _getting revenge_ plan" She would now deny it.

"Revenge? Me? With who?" Told you so.

"Oh, don't play with me. With Alice! You silly!" I started chuckling then. After a while I stopped and turned serious as Bella answered:

"Oh…" She knew what I was talking about. If she knew me well, then I knew her better.

"So, I'll tell Jasper that I'm "really" sorry, but that I have a boyfriend. That what happened in our welcome party wasn't something I should be proud of and…yeah, that's what I'll tell him!" She exclaimed happily.

She was such a mean but intelligent person. Poppy had created a downright monster. Now we had to deal with the consequences: someone with almost no feelings for other than her parents, me and her current crush or boyfriend. I sighed mentally.

"Oh, Bella, what are we going to do with you? One day you'll find someone that really catches your eye and you won't want him to do the same you're doing with Jasper."

"I really hope that day will never come then" She said giddily.

"Yeah, sure. Keep saying that and maybe you'll believe it" I said with the sarcastic tone I loved.

"Well, maybe, but I'll cut his dreams and hopes first" said Bella defiantly. Such a rebel. Sure.

"O, let's move on" I told her. "Now, do you want to talk with Jasper to explain your heart affaires?" I said teasingly.

"Yes, the fastest it's done the fastest I'll get to find someone new."

"Ok… JASPER!" I screamed.

"What do you want?!" he screamed back. Suddenly I felt pity for him. His heart was about to get broken.

"Oh, nothing, but "your" Bella wants to talk with you." I answered. Not as rudely as before because I knew what soon enough would happen.

**Bella's POV**

This was going to be…hard? Nope. Mean? Maybe, for him. Fast? For sure. Why? Because I'd done it so many times now that I could be considered many times that I could be called a pro. And here that I thought we had a future…Who am I trying to trick? I know pretty well that he was just a time killer.

But I had to accept he is sort of a good kisser and that it would be difficult to let go such a opportunity, and the fights with his multiple girlfriends were almost epic. Almost.

I sighed when Jasper picked up the phone.

"_That_ didn't sound so great" Jasper said reluctantly and obviously a bit nervous. I was surprised he didn't stutter the words.

"Ha ha" I did my "nervous laugh" that I knew gave almost all the guys I wanted to date self confidence. "Yeah, so…" Cute, really cute, it was so cute that it was perfect. He was going to fall for it and I knew it.

"So…?" He chuckled. He was an easy prey. He was about to be hit where it pained the most.

"I wanted to confess you something I knew I should've done a while ago." Wait for him to talk first…

"What?" He asked with the same suspicious tone his sister had.

"I-I have a b-b-boyfriend" The stutters almost always make it easier for them. But why was I trying to make this easier on him? I should've done it swifter. Too late now.

"…" Silence from him. 1-0 point in my favor.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Why? Just tell me, why?**_

**Jasper's POV**

"Wait… what?" I still couldn't believe it she had a boyfriend and kissed me anyway? There are two options for her: first, she's lying and she hasn't got a boyfriend and just wants to get rid of me or, she does have a boyfriend she cheated on him and is now regretting having kissed me.

I really hope it isn't any of them. To think that I hurt my beloved pixie and after all it had been worthless. But I just wanted Bella to uncover a mystery. I didn't succeed, though. We just kissed and didn't even dated once. With Alice I could almost dare say that we had a future together. And I totally ruined it.

I am so, so stupid.

"Oh, don't worry. Time will heal all the wounds for you. But, don't try to go after me." Huh? "I know that may sound a bit weird, but after having to deal with stalkers of almost all kinds, I can't risk myself to any misunderstandings. But, as it will almost be as if I'd never existed, you won't have more problems. Except, of course, you're loneliness." She started giggling in the most rude and offensive way a girl could've laughed and in that moment my heart as totally broken.

But it wasn't because of her. It was because of the fact that I was going to be lonely. I wouldn't be able to hang out with my old friends without being judged and hated. I wouldn't be able to be near my dear Alice and she would hate me with all her heart.

"How do you want to be as if you never existed to me if you'll be attending the same school as I?" I asked. It wouldn't be possible for her to avoid me, would it?

"_I_ will think you never existed. So, _I_'ll go on with my life as if the party hadn't happened. _You _might have more problems, though. As I know from your sis, you will grieve me. But as I think you are, _you'_ll be the one avoiding me." She was right. I wouldn't dare see her again. Until it was 2013 and probably then I'd still grieve the loss. Why am I always so melodramatic? Why can't I be normal?

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Who is…who?" She seemed confused.

"You're boyfriend" I wanted to know with what I was competing against.

"Max" I didn't know any Max at school…

"Is he here?" Perhaps he was in England. My heart was hoping that maybe we could cheat on him.

"Sort of…" What the heck did "sort of" mean?

"Huh?" She'd better answer.

"Yeah, he's coming for next holidays so… yeah." Next holidays? Well, I had like 4 and a half months and in that time I could win her. I was positive about it.

"Well, I don't care, it's like 4 months. Why worry now?" Oops. I really hadn't meant that to happen.

"Umm, Jasper, I'm not _that_ kind of girl."

"Then, what kind of girl are you?" I asked defiantly. Let's see if she could answer such question.

She sighed."Jasper, this isn't easy, I know. But, please, for your own good. Just drop it, all right. It won't do you any good."She paused and then kept on in a more serious manner: "I won't go near you, I promise. And on your secret girlfriend…try apologizing. And if it doesn't work, call your sister."

"…" I was momentarily speechless. Did she rehearse this?

"I didn't Jasper." What? Can she read my mind?

"No, you're speaking out loud, silly. Bye." She hanged up the phone.

Embarrassing, quite embarrassing. I groaned. I had ruined two relationships in less than 48 hours. It must be a record.

I need to call Alice.

_*__ Beep-----------beep----------beep.*_

Please, answer.

"Hello?" asked Alice's voice between tears and a broken heart.

"Hi." I greeted shyly.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. She was so mad. But, it wasn't Alice, it was…Vicky?

"Vicky?"

"Yes, mutt. It's me. Now, what do you want? Do you want to apologize? Too late. Don't try to call to this number again, or you'll have some major problems dude. So, back off." She hanged the pone up.

Then, because I couldn't help it, I started sobbing so hard that my sister came to my room with the emergency numbers list in hand.

"I hope you're not choking." She thought something and then said: "Don't worry, if you die now, you won't have to worry about math anymore." She tried to tease me. I half smiled.

"Now, want some ice cream? It's good for you, or perhaps you'd like chocolate better?" She left and told me that if I wanted to talk she was in her room…or cell phone.

When she was gone I started to sob again. I think the last time I almost cried so much was in first grade, when Emmet stole my toys to give them to Rose.

NO!!! Why? Why did this happen to me? I started crying.

"Rose?" I said though I knew she couldn't hear me. But, to my surprise, Rose came almost immediately with ice cream and movies. I wasn't a girl. Why did she do this? To make me feel more miserable than I already felt?

"That's not the reason Jasper" Was I still speaking out loud?

"Yes, silly." She laughed a little and then told me she needed to do something first but that she'd be back in no time.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**New and old issues**_

**Alice's POV**

Ok, I needed to get over him.

But how?

Vicky gave me a suggestion that she was sure would work: I needed to get rid of everything that could remind me of him.

Ok, first, delete him from my cell phone. Check.

Get rid of all the stuffed animals he gave me. Check.

Rip all our pictures together. Check.

What else? I gasped. He loved my long hair. I needed to cut it? I loved my long hair too… but… I think he loved it more, so, I'll cut it. Well, not me, Vicky, perhaps.

"Vicky?" She was downstairs fixing our dinner. I knew she could hear me from this distance.

"Yeah?" She was already upstairs.

"Um, would you cut my hair? Please?" She gasped.

"Why? Is it because of him?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes." I said with a sigh. I was determined though, and if she didn't want to cut my hair then I'd find someone willing to.

"Alright, then, how short do you want it?" She asked happily.

"Below my ear" I said.

"Are you sure? It's pretty short there" She asked me worriedly.

"Yes."She looked at me like if I'd totally lost my mind. Probably I had, but it was his fault.

"Ok. Do you have any scissors?" She asked. Of course I had scissors, what kind of question was that.

I just pointed to my desktop.

"Oh," she sighed and asked me for the millionth time: "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and don't ask again, ok?" she was getting on my nerves.

"Ok, then. Don't move." And with that she started to cut my beautiful long hair.

_*One hour later*_

"Do you like it? I think it's awesome. " She said with so conviction that I had to check my hair in a mirror.

"It's perfect, Vicky! Thank you so, so much!" I started to jump. I was depressed, sure. But my peppy spirit can't be broken that easily.

My hair was just perfect. It was short and spiky. I loved it!

In less than two days school would start. This would be a different year. I could feel it. I was free of Jasper, I was free of guilt and I was different, not only on the outside, but on the inside too.

_*Two days later*_

**Bella's POV**

School!! Yay!! Note the sarcasm.

It was 7 a.m. and my summer vacations were officially over. Rose told me she'd be here by 7:30 so I'd better hurry.

I put on my favorite jeans and my awesome sweater of Kermit from the Muppets, people usually laughed at the sweater, but who cared? Definitely not me; perhaps Rose, but never me.

_*Ding-dong*_

"Rose is here!!!" the only person I've ever met that had my house key, rang the doorbell, got in without need for someone to open the door even when they rang the doorbell and when in shouted their name was Rose, she was such a freak show sometimes.

She showed up in my room and told me to hurry, I just needed to put my ring on and then we would be able to leave my house.

"Why do we have to wear a ring every day? It's not like we're vampires and we'll burn if we don't wear it, right?" She asked. What? She had been on the TV too much for her own good. I sighed.

"Rose don't you remember?" She shook her head. "The promise we made to…_them_?" Please, if she forgot we'd have trouble, and it wouldn't be as simple as she now sees it.

"Oh, _that_ promise…" She made a face she obviously didn't like the part of the deal she got, but who liked any part of the deal? Not Katie, not Poppy, not Max, not Dan, not Shaun, not Sally, not Victoria and definitely neither Rose or I liked it.

"We're running late, come on Rose" We were driving her car, mine was officially dead, I loved it, really, but someone cough, Charlie, cough decided to crash it "accidentally" against a tree. I guess it was too old anyway.

We hopped on our red BMW. We both loved that car. I mean, it was shared, of course as we had both used our saving from England to pay for it. If someone even scratched it… They would die. No joke.

We were on school boundaries; I wonder how we'll pull through a day like this one. No sun, but no rain either. The pixie with a new hair cut, two hot dudes that I think one was James and the other Mike? Maybe, but who really cared? That weird girl that was I guess Jasper's old girlfriend. She was blonde, straight hair, not too long, but not too short, grey eyes, typical.

There was this girl that looked like a wannabe cool, another girl with an innocent look on the outside, but if you went past general view, you could see that her smile was hypocrite, the other girl actually looked nice though, why would she be doing with them?

The bronze haired boy was with Emmet, they were both playing some game that looked a little like rugby. Jasper… er, yeah, I turned around before he noticed me looking at him.

There were other people, but they were all younger than us.

That's when Mike and James came up to us and Mike said:

"Sup guys, how you liking school?" Ugh, I hated that tone, it was so wannabe cool. It was disgusting.

"It's fine I guess" I said indifferently. That was my façade, people considered it cool and me and Rose loved to do it. _They_ had taught us how to do it.

"Yeah, so… wanna go to Port Angeles after school? Maybe watch a movie or something?" I mentally sighed, but since we didn't have anything else to do after school we said yes.

"Alright then. We'll pick you up around 7 ok?"

"Sure, bye Mike, bye James" As I said James' name I winked at him. I wanted to try this dude out.

"Bye" Said James seeing that Mike had zoned out.

* * *

**A.U.: so, hope you been liking my story so far. Please review to let me know your opinion. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Past and Now**_

**Edward's POV**

I knew that today was my last if not only chance of talking with the mystery girl. Perhaps introduce myself or something since that Jasper dude seemed to be the only one to know her.

There he was, looking for someone. Perhaps for the super gorgeous brunette. I hope not though. I wanted her for myself, not for Jasper, not for James, not even for Emmet.

He stopped just where James and Mike were. Rosalie and the brunette beauty were leaving the same spot. Apparently, Jasper had bored them enough already. Good for me I guess. Anyway, I looked to my right near the entrance of the building with the huge white 3 and saw Alice talking to Emmet.

There was something different about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it… Her hair! It was short. Incredibly short. It was spiky and it looked a bit off. She also had a new cell phone, all idea of Vicky. I mentally sighed. They had tried very hard to make me realize that the mystery brunette was a really bad person, but I just couldn't believe them. She was to pretty to be mean, too vivacious to use her energies on something as wasteful as making Alice suffer. No, it couldn't be that way.

"Hey Eddie boy!" yelled Emmet a little too cheerfully from somewhere out of my sight. I narrowed my eyes at the possibilities and risks that not seeing Emmet withstanded. "To your right!" he shouted like a kindergartener. I turned to my left and groaned in frustration when I didn't see him there. "To your other right, silly!"

"I don't have any other right Emmet!" I said exasperated.

"RIGHT!!!" He screamed right in my ear. I was going to be left deaf.

"NOW I SEE YOU!!!!!!" I yelled at him in his ear.

"Hey, no need to yell, Eddie boy, I came in peace." He said while rubbing his ears.

"Just shut up" I muttered.

"No thanks." He replied. I won't talk to him, I won't be a part of his game, not again. It always ended badly, but for me.

"Hi!" Alice chirped, the sound made both Emmet and I to jump in surprise and a little bit of fear. When she used the chirpy voice it meant she wanted something.

"Hi Alice" both Emmet and I said hesitantly. Last time she used that voice we ended up being models for her spring-summer fashion show.

"So, guys, you wanna go to the movies with Vicky and I?" She asked.

"Sure" answered Emmet, when Alice mentioned Vicky it was an obvious outcome that Emmet would go. He had a sort of crush on her.

"Er, Alice, I don't know…" I replied. I was planning on inviting the brunette to the movies today and if I went with Alice, Emmet and Vicky I wouldn't have another chance at chatting with Rosalie's friend. I needed to know her name. The suspense was driving me crazy.

"Oh, come on!" She said while pouting and doing her infamous puppy eyes. Unfortunately for me that look always worked with me.

"Allright, I'll go…"I thought twice about her mood and my luck quickly and said: "only if you don't give me the lethal combination ever again." I gave her some time to ponder my offer.

_*5 minutes later*_

"Fine" Alice said. _Yes!_ I thought in my head. I was finally out of her power.

**Alice's POV**

Dang it! Edward would be free of my lethal combination as he liked to call it. Perhaps if I thought about the deal I would find a way around it. Perhaps say that I never got what "lethal combination" meant… ugh, I loved the puppy eyes! When I thought about it a plan hit me. That's it! I won't use them together, I'll use one first and then the pout… Good idea, but I'd think about it later.

For now I was satisfied, we were going to the movies! Vicky wanted a romantic comedy and I just wanted something to get my mind off that stupid Jasper. I definitely didn't want to see couples go all lovey-dovey.

I had like this really bizarre feeling that something quite interesting would happen at the movies with Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale.

Of course Eddie boy had a crush on Swan and Em had a crush on both Rosalie and Vicky. Em knew that Vicky was getting tired of him and that all he had in his head since Rose left wasn't her.

**Rose's POV**

Emmet.

My big teddy bear.

He still loved me…he did.

I could see it in his eyes, those wonderful blue eyes.

I left three years ago this little gossiping town.

I left the love of my life behind because I thought he wouldn't want me after that dreadful incident with my cousin's friend.

I left because I needed a fresh start.

Renée suggested it to me; after getting a negative response from me she suggested it to my parents who thought it would be the best for me.

At first I didn't want to leave Emmet because I was afraid he'd find somebody better, someone with a clean record. Like the other blond that was next to him and apparently Jasper's ex.

But, fortunately for me, he still loved me. We had had a sort of relationship for two years, we were being too serious about it and my parents would've sent me away sooner or later, hadn't it been for my cousin's friend, it would've been way later.

For now we had all our friends from England and those James and Mike dudes. They were a weird mixture of losers and cool guys.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**First day not so bad**_

**Bella's POV**

Ok, so this year's subjects were easy. I had them all last year in England.

I was quite disappointed when I saw gym in my schedule; I was a pro at that class. And instead of being dangerous for me and the ones around me it was awfully boring.

By Rose's face she wasn't that happy with her classes either.

"Can I see yours?" she asked sullenly.

"Sure" I said as I handed her my paper.

"Mmm… we have social studies and French together, nothing else." She said half relieved had disappointed.

Weird. Weird. Yes indeed, she was getting weird.

**Emmet's POV**

I really hope I get at least two classes with Rose. I also wanted to have some classes with Vicky, like Chemistry, Alice was good in French, but so was I so I didn't really need her.

I mean, I failed my sophomore year so now my little sister was my classmate. You tell me how embarrassing is _that._

**Bella's POV**

French. Ugh. Why didn't I have something more challenging like Spanish? Or something more interesting like literature or social studies?

But no, I had to have stinking French first period. Just my luck, great. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I wonder if Jasper is in this class… I really hope not.

The class started and no familiar faces showed up except for Rose and that weird dude Mike who was late to class for like 20 minutes it was a little of bad luck I guess since the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

5 minutes later a very good looking man of about 20 walked in and said that he was Mr. Debow and that he'd be our French teacher this semester. Gosh he was hot!! Mr. Debow was like no other teacher I had ever met before; he had golden brown hair and dark eyes, after all this class wouldn't be as awful as I thought it would be.

I hadn't paid attention to all that Mr. Debow had said, at all. When the class ended my only thought was I can't wait for it to be tomorrow, just to see him again. I sighed in my head. Hot teacher he was, hot indeed.

Off to Social studies it would be really weird and good luck of me if I got another hot teacher today. But it would be interesting to date a teacher. I once dated one, until he asked to marry me, there was where it got really weir and awkward in his class since I started failing for nothing after I told him I was too young to marry him.

Rose, Katie and Poppy started to joke about how I could've passed the year with a good grade had I not refused Charles. It was a weird sophomore year. For all of us, but especially for Rose since Shaun started stalking her.

"So…." Started Rose.

"So…what?" I asked back.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" She wiggled her brow mischievously.

"How'd you know?" I asked faking surprise. Of course she'd knew when I liked someone, she was the first to say it to everyone.

"Do you seriously have to ask?"

I just nodded my head while doing my innocent eyes.

"I won't answer you, you know, right?"

Then we both started laughing and didn't stop until we got to the social studies classroom.

When we were going to enter the classroom we realized we were like 15 minutes late and Mrs. Burwell gave us death glares until she realized that Rose and I actually participated and didn't say silly things like some other girls. Cough, girl in front of us, cough. Her last name was Mallory apparently since Mrs. Burwell kept calling her Miss Mallory.

The bell finally rang and both Rose and I sighed in relief. This class was like debating with the president.

Well, Rose had Literature and I had Chemistry.

We parted our separate ways, I had chemistry. Hopefully this teacher would be male and hot.

When I got to my classroom you could imagine my disappointment to see an old man, with grey hairs and a weird wannabe British accent.

I was officially disgusted, especially since he kept talking and talking about his dog called Chester, he was 13 a pretty old age for a dog according to him. This clas would be dreadful, I needed something to get my mind off of this weirdo of a teacher and the only way I could think of was singing in my head.

So I started singing:

_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I continue watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here_

I was so into the song that I didn't realize that James sat to my left in the same table, so when he started talking to me I wasn't really paying attention to him. And I kept singing.

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time_

_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine_

_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines_

_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside_

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_and I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here_

I unexpectedly stopped singing when I saw the Greek god to my left fighting with James about the seat next to me. But I realized that he would win no matter what because he just wrote his name on the lab table action which set me laughing because of the idioticy of it. But what set me in the hysterical fit was that James actually moved.


	18. Chapter 16 part 2

Chapter 17

_**First day not so bad part 2**_

**Bella's POV**

"We've already started class Miss Swan" said Mr. … wait, what was his name?

"Sorry, dude" it slipped, I swear, but then I didn't know his name so I just clamped my mouth shut before I could get into more trouble for being so "good natured" like Poppy used to tell me.

The teacher went different shades of red and then to purple until he paled again and sent me to the principal's office with James and the Greek god.

James was upset with the teacher but then realized he got to ditch the class and started smirking. When we were out of the building's sight we started cracking up:

"You called him "dude"!!" He said with a hint of disbelief and humor in his voice.

"I know, but I didn't even Knew his name, what was I supposed to call him, gramps?" with that we were both thrown into a laughing fit until someone cleared his throat.

"Come on, don't be the party pooper!" yelled James at the Greek god.

"If we don't get going to the principal's office we'll be in more trouble." He said a little hesitantly…oh, please no! He was insecure!!!

At this realization I started giggling like crazy and both James and the Greek god stared at me like I'd grown a second head.

"What?" I asked between giggles.

"Nothing" said the Greek god and bowed his head a little and blushed which made me lost it.

James just shrugged it off.

We reached the principal's office and Ms. Cope looked at the Greek god then at James and afterwards at me.

"Oh hey darling, do you need anything in specific?" She said though it was obvious she knew we weren't here for a social visit. Besides, why did she call us darlings? It was so…off.

**James' POV**

This girl was awesome! She had called Mr. Barry dude.

Freaky brother that I got to have. He and Vicky were like such a losers in comparison to me. Some people just couldn't believe we were siblings. Vicky and I were twins and she was older for like 1 minute. Edward was a year younger but somehow managed to skip a year.

I mean, he was such a nerd, and when he entered my year, instead of him being the freaky looser I expected him to be, he turned out to be considered the hottest guy. It's not like I really care, anyways, but it was hard to be known as the immature troublemaker and the brother of the hot guy. Now, he's trying to get Bella's attention too.

Vicky just stayed out of my way. Even she liked Edward more than me. And I was her twin brother for crying out loud!

Well, it looks like Bella doesn't suspect Edward, Vicky and me of being siblings. Lucky me.

Ms. Cope still had a crush on Edward, she was in her thirties, and can't she get a life!

"So, what's with him?" Bella asked me pointing Edward. Time for the truth, should I tell her he's my brother, or should I just shrug it off? I guess that if I just shrug it off I won't be lying, but I won't be telling her that Edward was my brother…

So I just shrugged and Bella decided to shrug it off too. Good.

The principal wasn't interested in me or in Edward so he just told us to behave. But Bella did get detention, so she'd be struck in school 2 more hours doing paperwork or something. I never get into detention, and neither does Edward, he's the goody two shoes. Aww. How cute! Not!

I started laughing whine waiting for Bella; after all, we _were _going to the movies tonight.

That reminded me of that perv, Mike Newton, he wasn't my favorite companion, but he was the only one willing to get into trouble for and because of me, so the dude was like a golden retriever or something.

**Vicky's POV**

Where the heck Edward and Emmet were? Emmet I was almost sure were was in his house taking a nap, but my brother Edward was the one supposed to get me home, I didn't like having to ride with James, he was always with Newton and he was a creeper.

Alice had offered me a ride, but I liked to wait for Edward.

He was still after that troublemaker, Alice's ex-best-friend. He was so stupid sometimes.

After all, he was the youngest and less experienced of us. I mean, when we lived in Chicago he'd be like if he were an only child never minding James, Daniel, Caroline or me. That he ignored James was understandable, he was such a jerk, but that he ignored Daniel, Caroline and I was very mean and rude since we all lived in the same house. And to top it off, he also ignored our parents, he was so self absorbed. There was a time we thought he was emo or something, but when we moved to Forks and he found new friends, we realized he was just lonely and lacked social life.

We all knew he had a crush on Isabella, Alice's ex-best-friend, but James had a crush on her too. James was less obvious since he was barely home, but Edward… well, there was no way he could hide it, especially with Caroline, mom and me.

Few people in school knew we were siblings, in fact, Alice and Emmet were the only ones that knew.

Emmet was cute, he was like a huge teddy bear, but I wasn't really interested in him, I had a boyfriend, Seth, he was wonderful and I had no intentions on leaving him anytime soon. Alice had a crush on Jasper, but he was with that troublemaker of Isabella, why every boy seemed to be drooling about her and her blond friend? The blond one was sort of understandable, she was gorgeous, but Isabella? She was kind of average looking. But perhaps I was being blinded by Alice's judgment and my want for attention…

Anyway, I wasn't going to be her bff or anything she was such a…. to put it nicely, jerk!!


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

_**First day not so bad part 3**_

_**Back to the beginning of the day**_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Everyone was looking at me… I felt weird and I missed Jasper.

What a wonderful first day, huh?

There they were: Rosalie and … Isabella, I hated her, but I didn't hate Rose, I mean Jasper was her brother, and she didn't steal him from me and then broke his heart. I would've been just fine after a couple of months of moping had Bella stayed with Jasper and had I known she would take care of him… at least I wouldn't hate her or him.

But Bella did break his heart and my own, mine by stealing Jazz from me and his by saying she had a boyfriend.

And there she was, flirting with the older Masen and that stupid of Newton.

Rose wasn't as she was obviously still in love with Emmet my little big brother. Ugh, we would surely one day be sisters.

Jasper… alone…*sigh* I wish I could go there and comfort him but I was playing evil right now. I wanted him to see that Bella Swan was not worth loosing me.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Why?

Why did she do this to me?

Was I not as good looking as James?

Was I not as smart as that Dan character?

Alice was staring at me… she sure hated me now, and like some people say: you don't know what you had until you lose it.

I missed her…

Bella was a sort of feminine player of sorts.

Today she looked even more beautiful than yesterday.

I whined in my head, why I couldn't be like any of the Masen, all three of them were amazing, well, I'm not so sure about James but…

_**Back to after Bella get detention**_

**Bella's POV**

Detention. Ugh. Ugh. Triple Ugh.

At least in England detention had cute guys, but here… just that odd boy with acne problems… he was trying to make small talk with me, again.

This place was B-O-R-I-N-G!

At least my car was waiting for me outside. But I had more pressing issues rather than the school's "troublemaker".

How come neither James nor the Greek god whose name I've still got to figure out, didn't get detention?

Preferences…? Maybe. Or maybe they had an affair with Ms. Cope… yuck.

Or maybe she's the Greek god's mother and has a crush on James! That would be … weird…mmm…but probable…

The hour went by with me making speculations as to why they didn't get detention and soon I found out James waiting for me.

Nice. Stupid. Jerk. Watermelon. Gentleman. Jock. Player. Gambler. Basketball team?

Maybe… maybe…


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

What is it about boys? They're so...

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Being back was not as easy as she had expected it to be. Emmet was the same. *sigh* so good looking, and nice, and smart. Sort of.

Bella was determined to ruin Alice. Though I didn't agree with her breaking my brother's heart. But I guess that's what he gets for being so shallow.

Alice was a nice girl. She was a bit weird. I won't lie. And I was still mad over the fact that she hadn't called or wrote or whatever in 3 years.

But my brother... Oh, he was such an idiot.

James' P.O.V.

After picking up Bella from detention we talked a lot. The girl knew everything. I'm not kidding.

She loved Assassin's Creed and she knew poetry. Of course I didn't like poetry. But I thought it was really impressive. I always thought Edweirdo was the only person our age who read poetry and here it turns out dear Isabella likes it too.

Coming from Edward it was funny and I made fun of him for it every time I could. But when Isabella talked poetry.

Puff... it made you want to read it too.

I was becoming such a sissy.

Bella's POV

Detention. Ugh. Ugh. Triple Ugh.

Well, at least it was over. For today. But who cares! Life. Oh what a thing!

Destroying Alice, talking to James(because, honestly, he had no idea about anything. So one can hardly talk with someone like that.) and finding out the name of Greek god.

James took me to my place and my mother asked him if he'd like dinner. Which he kindly refused. Thank goodness! I wouldn't have been able to talk to him for even half an hour more.

He was just so... stupid.

He left and after having dinner with Renee, I went upstairs to my yucky room.

It was so white.

Yuck.

And it had so much light in it. It was supposed to be cloudy and with gloom and impending doom. But no. It just looked like a fairytale had vomited all over it.

I screamed.

"Is something wrong?" Renee asked me while trying to catch her breath.

"Yes... my room. It's so neat..." my mother stared at me critically and left. "If you un-neat it... I will personally kill you Isabella."

"Can I paint it black?" I asked. I knew she'd say no. But hey, who was I to stop trying?

"Don't you dare!" she yelled from downstairs.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

**_Perfect Family..._**

J**ames' P.O.V.**

After picking up Bella from detention we talked a lot. The girl knew everything. I'm not kidding.

She loved Assassin's Creed and she knew poetry. Of course I didn't like poetry. But I thought it was really impressive. I always thought Edweirdo was the only kid our age who read that stuff. So when I got home I went to Eddie's room and took the first book I found.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

James got home near dinner time. Maureen was supposed to get here anytime now. It had been so long. Maybe two months. And tomorrow Scott would come by to have lunch and dinner with us. Maybe even Sunday breakfast.

Vicky was the one who had missed Maureen the most out of all of us. Vicky, Robin and Maureen were the only girls in the family. And I'm not talking just us. But out of all our cousins, they were the only three girls. Sure, if you really thought about it we were a balanced family, three girls and three boys... but still.

And I was always happy to remember that time, not so long ago, when Scott and Maureen lived with us and that no matter what time of the day it was, some of my siblings would be at home. It was weird but cool at the same time.

"Children! Dinner's ready!" mom called, she was full of life despite her years. Maureen looked the most like her. She had brownish hair, the same angled cheekbones and big green eyes. Of course I had mom's green eyes, but the resemblance was more startling in Maureen.

Robin and Vicky looked like each other a lot. They both had blond hair and round cheeks. But Robin's eyes were brown instead of grey, and she was eleven years old while Vicky was barely nineteen, but who's counting?

"Is it lasagna?" Robin asked excitedly from the top of the stairs. "It's been a while since we had some..."

"Oh dear, Robin! We had lasagna yesterday! Today we're having Maureen's favorite!" Vicky said happily while finishing setting the table. James was already seated at the table while attempting to read...

"Is that my book?" I asked bewildered. Since when did he like Blake?

"Uh... if you say so." said James ignoring me. He looked troubled. "What does he mean when he says that 'A dog starv'd at his Master's Gate Predicts the ruin of the State'? That doesn't make sense... does the dog have super powers or something? Can he see the future?"

I didn't even bother to answer to that. Sometimes mere will force didn't help. "Google it." Vicky answered scornfully.

"Anyway, what's up with you reading Blake?" She continued thoughtfully.

"Just curious, I was talking with a friend and poetry came to our attention" answered James somewhat reluctantly.

"Since when do your friends know poetry?" Vicky asked unbelievingly.

"Apparently since always..." sure... I thought to myself.

Mom rushed out of the kitchen and started arranging the living room. "It's fine sweetheart" My dad told her as he came through the door, he was still wearing his doctor's lab coat.

"Oh, Carlisle! Please help me, just a little! Maureen and John will be here any minute and this place is a mess!" My dad just laughed and shrugged his coat off near the washing machine.

"Elizabeth, you need to relax... John won't care. And I'm sure whatever they have to tell us, they can do it in a not ultra spotless living room." he reminded her sweetly. It was inspiring to see them like that. So in love after all that time of marriage.

*Ding-dong-dong-ding* What an awful doorbell...

"That must be them!" Mom said excitedly while running to open the door. "Maureen! John! Why don't you just use the keys, instead of ringing the doorbell?"

"Mom! It's rude! Imagine we had walked in on you fixing the living room!" she said with mock horror. John just smiled at mom and greeted her

"Mrs. Cullen, nice to see you again." my mom smiled and asked him, once again to call her mom, or Elizabeth.

"John, Maureen. So glad you could come." my dad said to them formally.

"Dad! You sound so old!" Maureen laughed and hugged dad happily.

"Maureen! I've missed you soo much!" Vicky yelled "Why don't you come visit us more often?" Robin said at the same time.

"I've missed you a lot too! I don't know!" Maureen laughed.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Hi Maree!" I said as I hugged her. She flinched a little at the elongated 'ee' and asked:

"Since when am I 'Maree'?" she asked confused. Her green eyes hesitant.

"Huh... I don't know... would you rather I call you Reen?" she laughed and said she'd rather not.

"Let's sit! Dinner is ready." mom said blissfully. That woman was always happy... how did she manage? I would've tried to kill myself already with so many children.

"So... about what you had to tell us... you're not moving to Africa, are you?" her eyes panicked and Maureen rushed to assure her that they were not.

"Actually, we are moving-" seeing mom's face full of dread she rushed "but we're moving closer to here... we're moving to Port Angeles!" she finished and looked at us expectantly.

"That's awesome! You'll be able to take me and Vicky shopping!" Robin squealed.

"Yes! And you'll be able to come for dinner every other week! Instead of once every several months!" a gleeful mom said while almost throwing the saucer to the floor.

"Yes, it would be awesome" John and I really got along, maybe we'd be able to talk more. He always had something interesting to say.

"And... we also have another surprise..." John continued. "We're having a baby!" At that mom couldn't help herself and squealed. She got up from the table and hugged Maureen and John.

"I'm so happy! But...I'm too young to be a grandma!" she said but not really meaning it. She always talked about how she wanted us to be parents one day.

"Congrats! I'm gonna be an uncle!" said Edweirdo. He sounded so cheesy... yuck!

"Well... I _am_ too young to be an aunt! I'm sooo proud! My niece is gonna be _awesome_!" said Robin happily. On her, the excitement was cute. She was tiny.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

_**Mine is better than yours...?**_

**Emmet's P.O.V.**

"Dinner's ready ladies!" I yelled to my mom and Alice.

"Aren't you marvelous sweetheart" said mom while walking down the stairs, after dad passed away she started working full-time in the hospital as the head chef. Believe it or not, hospitals actually need those too!

"Oh! Don't make me blush!" more. You'd think that after a year of doing dinner for us three I'd get used to the flattery, but it still made me blush.

"Shut it you two" said Alice glumly while shaking her spiky hair. I still couldn't believe she'd done that to her hair because of a boy. And a very idiotic one.

"You enjoy it, don't deny it!" I said and stuck my tongue out. She stuck hers out too and our mom just laughed at us. Her blue eyes sparkling -as they hadn't in a while.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

My hair was short and Jasper was a jerk.

Vicky had just called telling me that her oldest sister, Maureen, had told them she was pregnant. I was happy for her. I'd seen her only like four times in my life, but she was nice.

I even went to her wedding last year.

But being happy for someone else was hard, especially when you didn't have someone to hope to have that kind of happiness with.

Am I making sense? Who cares anyway? Certainly not me.

Dinner went by without much ado and Emmet kept looking at me as if he were thinking: 'what happened to my sister?' and then his face changed and it looked as if he wanted to kill someone.

"So… I hear that Rose is back from England?" mom asked my brother.

He blushed. Again. Damn, I think that boy blushes more in an hour than me in my whole life!


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

_**Not so perfect family...**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Whatever. She wanted me to be the good, loving, perfect daughter? Well too bad for her, I was going to do whatever I wanted. If I really needed to be in high esteem of my mother then I'd try harder to make her happy. But I don't care. So I don't even bother trying.

"Dinner!" Renee shouted. What? Dinner what? Dinner? Did she want me to order dinner? Did dinner explode? Was dinner being a bad meal? Did dinner get lost in the kitchen? Dinner what?

"Breakfast!" I shouted back. If she was going to shout nonsense then so was I.

"Dinner is ready!" _oh, good for it_. And what? Was I just being informed about the welfare of dinner? Fine. I knew I was being idiotic, but it was her fault. She never said what was up with dinner? She wanted me to go downstairs and eat with her. I knew that. I was just being an angst ridden teenager. Maybe more like the hateful angst ridden teenager... but still.

"Nice!" I said

"Come downstairs, NOW!" my mother came to her senses. She's finally talking human again. That was how you were supposed to talk to me. With full thinking and logical sentences that made sense. Not with random words that I was supposed to guess their meaning and what Renee wanted.

I got out of my room and down the stairs. "Happy?" I asked my mother as soon as I spotted her. She was holding two plates full of corn bread and meatloaf. One meal wouldn't hurt. Or so I thought.

"Where's dad?" I asked her. "Why isn't there a plate for him? Or have you already eaten and are just going to watch us? Or, have you finally come to your senses and started a strict smoothies diet? I've heard those work well enough." She glared at me.

"What? I just want what's best for you... But if you're not eating because of some eating disorder, I'm afraid to tell you that we will have to get you to a shrink." I put my hands in front of me in a manner that clearly said: 'you may speak now'. I was being rude. I know. But... I really didn't care. I wanted my room black. And I was going to get it. Maybe not black but navy blue or deep forest green or dark purple. But white just wouldn't do.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

_**Whatever is such a freeing word, right?**_

**Emmet's P.O.V.**

"Guess that idiot won't be near for a while huh?" I asked as nonchalantly as I dared.

"Yes, Emmet. The 'idiot', as you so gallantly put it, won't be near for a while." Alice said irritated. She still missed him. That much was obvious.

"Good, Lil' Sis!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Good!" And for the final touch I clapped my hands and started twisting them.

Both my mom and Alice rolled their eyes at me and Left the dinning room. "And so my plan begins." I said cryptically at the now empty room.

Damn, I needed a hobby.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

If I was the smart cookie in my family then, Emmet was the poor sibling who couldn't get two and two together. Well, he could, but he would take an hour or so. He was nice, really. The best big brother any girl would even wish for. But he was so… silly.

And he had a huge heart. One that was ready to forgive and forget all those years of neglect that infamous Rosalie Hale. Arrgh! I could still not believe she was actually interested in Emmet. Why? I wouldn't like to have to endure her every Christmas and Thanksgiving… No! Why?

At least it was Rosalie and not Isabella. Her I'd have to murder. Poor Vicky. I could tell Isabella Swan was so going to be her in law, one way or another. For Edward or James. But she was so going to end up in that family.

Hopefully not with Edward though, he had such a good soul. And with James… well, I think they'd end up brutally murdering each other. James was a jerk and Isabella was a man seeking little brat. They were a match made in hell.

I was going to have dinner with Vicky's family tonight as well as Emmet. Mom had to work today and we just weren't allowed at home alone. Last time, Emmet almost burnt the kitchen down, he didn't know canned soup wasn't supposed to go into the microwave, especially if it was closed.

I sighed. He was so silly sometimes.

* * *

_This chapter was really short, sorry! Next one is longer though_


	25. Chapter 23

_Alice and Emmet are Brandon, their mom is Esme. Bella is still an only child and she is a Swan. Edward, Vicky and James are Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie are Hale. Hope it clears things up._

* * *

Chapter 24

_**And fate stepped in.**_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

We got to Vicky's house and only she, Edward and James were there.

"Where's Liz?" asked Emmet.

"She, Robin and Scott went to the supermarket, mom needed more pasta. She sort of forgot you were coming for dinner, and then Scott decided he'd come home for the weekend without letting anyone know." Vicky answered him. She was setting the table while James and Edward were trying to set up their new PS3. "And Robin wanted a new toy, something called a Webkinz or something, they're like this fluffy little stuffed animals, oh, and they're pink."

"Hey Emmet! Come play! We've got _MW2_" James called out to him.

"Yeah man, the graphics are awesome!" Edward piped in, and as they left, I neared Vicky and started helping her set the napkins and glasses.

"It smells delicious" I told her as we entered the kitchen. She beamed and told me it was her pie.

"It took me 10 pears to make" so many pears? "You see, I sort of ruined the first five so I had to throw them away and get some more." I laughed. She was such a danger in the kitchen. Much like Emmet, the kitchen was like a battlefield and it was never clear who had won the battle.

Thank goodness they weren't into each other or they'd burn their house or themselves. I shuddered.

"I don't know how long it'll take them to get back, they should've come back by now." She looked at the clock worriedly. It had been like an hour since we got here.

"There was probably and accident or something that closed off the main lane or something." Upon seeing her worried face I kept on. "Don't worry, though, bad news travel fast."

"Hey kids!" the Dr. announced. "I'm home! There was this awful crash in the 12th and I had to take the long route."

Vicky froze. "What if its them? What if something happened to them?" She was starting to twist her hands worriedly and I told her not to worry, they probably just stopped by the Café knowing she'd burn the dessert.

It calmed her a little. After all, it was very probable she'd burn the pies.

Finally it got ridiculous, it was 9 pm and they hadn't come back. _Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring_!

Vicky ran to the kitchen's phone and almost dropped it in her hurry.

"Yes?"… she was staring straight ahead, "Uh huh"…"No, they left like three hours ago"… Her face paled "What?"

I watched as Vicky kept talking to the phone, it was bad news. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"No" she gasped and started crying…"Just a small kid?" she sat down at the table, not caring she was braking Liz's flowers…"Robin"… she looked at me "In a coma?"…"We're going right now."

She hung up and yelled to her dad to come quickly. "Dad! It's them!" she started crying and I tried to explain what I'd understood from her side of the conversation.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

_**And off they went**_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Vicky was a mess and all she could say was "I knew it". It really worried me. She _had_ told me. What made me feel worse was that because of us Liz had gone to the supermarket. Hopefully nothing too serious had happened.

James rode shotgun. Carlisle was in shock and somehow managed to not crash into a tree or anything. Especially since it was raining. Emmet went in a separate car with Edward. He claimed he needed some time alone. Probably away from Vicky, her pessimism was contagious.

After what seemed like ages, we reached the hospital. The nurse in the reception recognized Carlisle and hugged him. "It's alright, they'll pull through, and you know how Liz is a fighter."

They sent a Dr. to tell us what was going on. "I'm really sorry that I'm The one to deliver these news Carlisle." Carlisle got his poker face on and motioned for us to sit down. "They crashed against a tree, it seems the driver was distracted and went straight to it."

"Well, how are they?" Carlisle asked and we all braced ourselves to whatever the doctor would say next. The doctor took a deep breath and started: "There were three people in the car, the driver is in the ICU for the night, the second passenger, I'm afraid, wasn't so lucky, she was killed at the impact and the small girl has a broken arm and some spraining in her neck, but she's fine."

We all sat shell-shocked at the doctor. Liz was dead. Gone. Scott's condition was not the best and Robin would be fine. Then the doctor's pager started to go off and startled all of us, he ran and told us he'd be back soon.

"We've lost them," Vicky whispered to me, Carlisle just sat on the ground and stared straight ahead.

"Alice, Emmet, you should get home." Carlisle said to us. But mom, was probably here so I shot a look at Emmet and he told Carlisle just that.

"I don't know Emmet, didn't you bring your car?" he had us there.

"Well, yeah, but we don't want to leave you guys here." I answered him.

**Vicky's POV:**

How was it possible? Scott was an idiot and it was his entire fault. And he wouldn't really suffer because of it. He'd just go back to college and abandon us. Mom was dead. What will I do? What will Robin and Dad and Edward do?

She was gone.

For real. And I just I couldn't wrap my head around that. I needed to hear it.

A sob escaped me and I clutched my arms hugging myself. "Where is she?"

They all stared at me like I was crazy. "Where is she?" I repeated. I needed to see her. Now. She just couldn't be gone. Not… not now. Not forever.

Maybe it had all been a mistake and she was in a hospital in Malibu and we had the body of a stranger. Maybe she just –

"Who, Vic?" Edward asked me cautiously. "Ma-Mom?" his eyes were red and he was hugging Alice. She left Edward's arms and reached for me. I shrank back and she quickly muttered an apology.

"No. No, it's all right Alice. It's just that-" I took a deep breath in and continued: "I just… I can't." And it was true, if she hugged me now I wouldn't be able to do anything.

I'd just go zombie. I couldn't afford that, with Maureen off somewhere in Port Angeles or New York or Chile. I had no idea where she was.

"Mom! Who else? Where is she?" They just looked at me with sad and pitying eyes. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER." I yelled at them and went off running as far as my tears and sobs allowed me.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

_**Life goes on**_

***Two months later***

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The trees around the hole were green, so green and full of life. Mocking all of us with their cheery color. The wind was strong, so strong it made our usual gloomy town sunny. Nature was on a roll, sarcastic and derisive, laughing at our expense. I wished for those clouds, those awfully sad clouds to match my mood. Elizabeth and Scott's death had hit all of us, and we were stuck contemplating how we were victims of our own circumstances. Until... my mind drifted to memories of a time not so long ago when she was my only friend, the one who promised she'd die after me because I was such a weakling that I'd die if she died. Cherries and lilies were her signature mark, her hair was a weird blond and red mix, long and silky.

Summer and autumn were never different for me, especially since the rain was a constant on both. Winter was my only hope of change and wisdom. Vicky was always amazed at the small insignificant changes, always so upbeat and full of optimism, at even the slightest windy rain. She'd defended me from that idiot Swan and even got her nose broken. The floor was muddy and the sky was blue, nature was being a jerk. Vicky would've loved this. I cried harder. _Why didn't you stick around to see this? You're such an idiot_. I told her, wherever she was.

Vicky, my poor Vicky. I was such a bad friend, I really should have seen this coming. Why didn't it occur to me? It certainly did to her. I sobbed and sobbed all night. My only friend was gone. She'd taken her life just a week after her mom and Scott's death. Why didn't she feel she could talk to me? Jasper, Rose and Bella were some of my main worries but she was the most important one. And I'd let her down. Edward, Robin and James were all Carlisle had left. If not for herself, why didn't she try to live for her dad and siblings?

_Maybe she did_, a tiny voice whispered,_ but sometimes it's not enough_.

"Alice, don't blame yourself. Vicky was trying her best and so are you. If anyone should be blaming somebody, it should be me, I was her closest friend after you." Edward had sat beside her during the funeral and was trying really hard to not show his anger at his father's lack of response. He'd been stoic since he found out that Vicky had raided his wife's medicine cabinet and had been found dead on her room by the new housekeeper.

"Eddinkins" I said attempting to sound upbeat while sniffing and sobbing, "we are jinxed. Who will be next? Emmet?"

"Don't even think about it Alice. We are not jinxed, we just had a rough patch. We'll survive, eventually." Edward wasn't known for his optimism but in that moment he became my only link to happiness and reality. James was sulking next to Isabella Swan the only whore in town. Well, she wasn't exactly a whore but she was wickedly evil. She was James' girl officially and we all suspected she was giving him drugs. And she was walking towards us, if she dared be mean, that little Krueger would get a piece of my mind-

"Alice, I'm sorry for your loss. You can choose not to believe me but I am sincerely sorry that you lost your friend." She looked at me with remorse and sadness, I almost believed her. But because this was Vicky's day, however unfortunate, I clenched my fists together in my lap and just nodded. Edward on the other hand was trying very hard to not make puppy eyes at her, since his brother was next to her. "Edward, I'm sorry you lost your sister, I wish I could've known her better." With that she turned and started walking away. James hot me an awkward look and tussled Edward's hair.

"We'll be, ok" he told him.

**Rose's P.O.V. **

"Hey, Rose, so I was at that girl Vick's funeral, you know the emo kid." I sighed, sometimes she could be so insensitive.

"Bella, no."

"But she's so sad" I could hear her pout despite the distance, as if having known someone emo was her whole dream and now that I told her no, she was crushed.

"Bella, no"

"Ok, fine, but can I sleep with her brother?" I sighed again, what was wrong with her?

"Depends" why did I say that? I'm such a terrible role model. I should've told her no. She doesn't care for any of her brothers.

"Edward?"she asked hesitantly, totally rising an eyebrow and sticking her tongue out like a man-izer. Is that even a word?

"Bella, no"

"Oh come on! Who are you, my mother?" I wouldn't even dream about it.

"Bella, no"

"Well, James?"

"Bella, are you sure you want that?" They had been dating for three months, and sure she'd had sex with others before, but she liked his brother.

"Rose, yes. Sorta. It's not like its a big deal, plus it could be my good deed of the year" I rolled my eyes

"Bella, I'm not even going to bother." and hung up the phone.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

**_Will we be friends?_**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Clothes were scattered around the room, the bed was a mess as was my hair. The buddy next to me was still snoring, ugh, I started picking up my clothing, the black dress, the tights and my shoes. Then I went to the bathroom to make myself look presentable and once I was sure I didn't look like I'd just had sex I walked out his room. I so didn't want to find his hot brother or father or little sister. She'd totally hate me.

"Hey" darn it, little sister, darn it. I turned around and smiled at Robin, she was eating a granola bar and had two more on her other hand. _Someone's hungry_.

"Hi there" she scrutinized me from head to toe and walked past me to her room, hopefully, upstairs. I her room is downstairs she's totally going to wake them up and warned them I'm still here.

"Ok, bye." I said a little insulted.

It was just five in the morning on a sunday, who wakes up at that ungodly hour? I looked to my left and sure enough there was a cross hanging on the wall, awkwardly. Christians. That's who wakes up at freaking five o'clock in the morning. Knocking was heard through the upstairs floor and doors opening and closing. I ran as quick as I could towards the door and left.

"Out late, huh?" Renee was sitting on her red couch with a mug of coffee on her hands, her eyes were full of disappointment. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Like it's any of your business." before she could say anything else to me I ran to my room and locked it.

Alice's haunted face before she saw I was at the funeral and her face full of hatred towards me once she did. How was I able to make her reach such a big level of loathing towards me? I just wanted her to apologize for forgetting about us. For making me turn to boys and sex to forget that I wasn't loved by people who knew me back home. My mother hated me, Alice hated me, Emmet was Emmet, and now the super winsome guy Edward was going to hate me too. And all because of Alice, she was the one who started it all. It was her own fault that her newly found friendship had ended so abruptly.

It was her fault I didn't get a Cherry Bomb tattoo on my arm pit, it was her fault I had no friends and everybody hated me when I got back from England. Tears started springing through my eyes, my lip was sort of pulling upwards, I wanted to punch that little idiot so bad.

All I wanted was a friend, and maybe french fries with peanut butter and ketchup. But Rosalie was my friend, she is all I need. She can cook, she can orchestrate an outfit, she's funny, she likes Classic Who so that's always a plus, but I needed a non-sarcastic/generic/girl-next-door friend. One who'd want to have a mani-pedi and not think it to be anti-feminism, a friend who'd be willing to talk about boys like toys, not just as people.

I missed Alice.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I opened the door to a very disgruntled looking Bella. Her hair was wet and she was wearing the ugliest set of clothes she had. "Rose, I don't want to hate her." I frowned a little and scrutinized her face, maybe it was a trick. Her eyes were teary and her overall look was emotionally drained. So perhaps she wasn't acting. I smiled at her.

"FINALLY"

"Wait, what?" she looked so confused, I just had to laugh. I went over to my bed, grabbed my hairbrush and motioned for Bella to come sit next to doctor Rose.

"Well, this whole plan to get Alice to say sorry for not talking to us for four years is kinda silly." I confessed while brushing my hair slowly. If she got wild I could always threaten her with the pain of a hairbrush wound.

"And when were you going to tell me you thought it was silly?" she was reacting better than expected, noted. This was a trick question, I knew it.

"Uhm, soon?" was that ambiguous enough? Or should I have gone with winter is coming?

"Ugh, you could've totally saved me from dating that idiot" She grabbed her head and fell back on my recently made bed.

"Sometimes he's silly, but he's got a noble heart, and he's my brother."

"No, not that idiot. Although that would've been good too."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, so you look worried. More worried than you should be considering how you just let that whole revenge against the pixie thing go." I nudged her n the arm a little "Come on, talk to the doc." I wiggled my eyebrows and she let out a small nervous laugh.

"This is so cliché I hate myself for it" she wiped her eyes.

"Well, that's new" no it wasn't, Bella was one of the most clichéd girls I'd ever met, I loved her, but she was no hipster.

"I'm pregnant" I sighed as I opened my eyes wider in surprise.

"That _is_ unexpectedly cliché" I laughed and she just smiled tiredly at me.

"Shut up. I have an appointment tomorrow at five at Planned Parenthood" well, at least she had some sense of responsibility.

"Want me to go with you?" What else can a friend actually do besides offer a ride?

"Yeah, I need a ride home" See, I'm right most of the times.

"Don't worry hun, I've got your back." Bella hugged me and continued to cry until she fell asleep.


End file.
